This invention relates to loudspeaker gasketing.
Loudspeaker gasketing is sometimes used to control or prevent air flow through an interface between a loudspeaker transducer and a surface of an enclosure in which the transducer is mounted. Typical gaskets are made of foam or other compressible material. Liquid sealants such as caulk or epoxy are also sometimes used to seal the gap at the interface. Foam gaskets may be attached to the basket of the loudspeaker transducer using pressure sensitive adhesive, which is laminated to the foam material during a manufacturing process, prior to installation of the transducer. To make a good seal, the gasket must be aligned with the basket and carefully applied, sometime using a jig.